


Secrets in the brush

by CandyKid6252



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Original Character(s), POV Original Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 06:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyKid6252/pseuds/CandyKid6252
Summary: Sarah Aldoss, a photographer for a research team, has insatiable curiosity, and a tendency to wander. Its these traits, that bring her to an unlikely friend while on their most recent expedition. Journey with Sarah as she crosses the line of taboo and discovers Secrets hidden in the brush.





	1. Chapter 1

The plane ride to this continent took almost a full day, the car ride to the city we would be staying in took the rest. Thankfully, admits my gazing out the window of the plane I got a nap, leaving me wide awake to take photos of the environment on the way to the city. After a night at the hotel and some chatting with the locals, my team and I set out to explore the rural area around us.

The flora was luch and thick, we went around what we could and used our machetes for what we couldnt. The locals had warned us time and time again not to go looking in any caves, "its taboo" they said. Well, lucky for me, I love everything taboo, strikes my curiosity aflame like a spark to dry tinder. My team also reminded me several times about the warnings, hoping that I'd at least listen to them. Heh, I'm not giving up a chance discovery.

As my team continued through the brush, I spotted a semi clear path leading sideways and up the hill we were descending. Smirking to myself I waited for my team to move further down before quietly making my way toward the path. As I went the foliage became even thicker than before, but I wasnt deterred. All great discoveries have a tough road. 

I got to the opening of the cave, seeing slight glitters in the walls. Smiling with excitement, I quickly went inside, turning on a dull flashlight to not disturb anything that might be ahead. As I went further, the glittering became more intense, large crystals beginning to protrude from the cave walls. Taking a few photos, I quickly realised my camera storage was full. Content with the pictures I figured I could just come back with another roll for my personal use. 

Putting my camera in my bag, I took a sip of water from my cantine before continuing my trek further into the cave. The gems seemed to glow with their own light, leading me to turn my flashlight off to experience the raw beauty. Going farther still, the sparkles once again started to dim, and my eyes adjusted to the darkness of the cave. The walls started to spread out and become wider, suggesting a large chamber was ahead. I grinned and sped up, curious as to what could be hidden in these 'taboo' wonders.

As I came up to the chamber, I was almost blinded by the tremendous golden light that filled the room. Looking to the ceiling I noticed there was a sizable hole that let sunlight filter through. Looking again to the blinding gold, I noticed that that was in fact what it was. Gold! I stared in amazement at the massive pile, noticing some jewels and fancy accessories strung throughout the pile of coins and golden items. 

Deep within my reverie I didnt hear the shift of the coin pile, nor see the hulking mass as it rose high above me. It wasnt until the head of said mass lowered itself into my vision that I realized I wasnt here alone. 

Looking at the scale covered head now in my peripheral, my eyes widened even further in awe. Sleek scales that outshone the hoard stretched over powerful muscle, elegant horns extending from its head. Its eyes, a dazzling amber, gazed deep into my own. 

Cautiously, I raised my hand slowly, reaching out toward the creature. It let out a puff of warm air through its snout before slowly extending its head to press its nose into my hand. Elation filled my entire being, an ecstatic smile stretching across my features. 

"Hello...."

I whispered in wonder. The locals definitely had a secret, and I was lucky enough to go searching for it.


	2. Chapter 2

The dragon let a deep rumble fill his chest, my body shivering as I felt the vibrations. After briefly closing his eyes, they flashed open again. I moved my hand slightly, feeling the smoothness of the scales on his snout.

"Greetings, human."

I heard the deep voice, although the dragon's mouth did not move. I smiled giddily, the voice sounding like molten chocolate, rich and smooth. 

"What is your name?"

I asked breathlessly. The dragon tilted his head slightly, as if he hadn't heard that question for several years. Given the area, I'd say my assumption is right.

"The villagers call me The Beast of Obsidian, but _you_ may call me Anbraxas." 

"My name is Sarah, Sarah Aldoss"

"What have you come here for?"

Pausing to once again savor the comfort the voice brought, I brought myself closer to earth. 

"I'm here with my team to explore the forest and examine the species of flora in the area. I'm their photographer, but I tend to take the photos I think we should have..."

I rubbed the back of my neck with my free hand, blushing slightly as I remembered the several times my coworkers smiled at me in exasperation. The photos I took were stunning, but more often than not weren't what i was supposed to capture. I heard a deep rumble like thunder and I startled slightly before coming to the realization that Anbraxas was laughing. I giggled softly, going to remove my hand from his snout when he suddenly pushed his head closer. I squeaked softly and looked at him perplexed.

"Your hand feels.... pleasant, on my scales. Please dont remove it yet."

I wondered softly to myself how long it has been since he had contact with another living creature that didnt fear him. He seemed very kind, he hadn't snapped at me at all like how the usual dragon stories said. I smiled slightly and rubbed his nose more, smiling wider as I heard a rumbling purr come from his chest. Giggling, I raise my other hand to his forehead, gently resting my hand on the smooth surface. 

He moved his head closer, nearly toppling me over as he pressed his head to my torso. I moved to sit down as his head followed me, finding its place upon my lap. I began scratching gently behind his ears and horns, hearing the rumbling get louder. 

Who knew dragons could act like cats? 

We sat and chatted together, although most of the conversation was questions from me and answers from him. I learned he was more than four thousand years old, and he'd lived in this cave for the past six centuries. He had never brought any harm to the villagers but they still feared him, giving him offerings that now rested within this cave. I rested my head upon his, watching as the sunlight coming in through the top of the chamber began to dim, being replaced with soft moonlight and stars. 

"Is something wrong, Sarah?" 

"I just realized I've been away from my team for probably ten, maybe even twelve hours! They're probably worried sick about me" 

I covered my face in despair for a moment before standing up. I really dont want to leave, but I cant just stay here without letting my team know I'm okay. I saw Anbraxas nod, although he looked slightly hesitant. Taking a guess at what might be troubling him, I said 

"I'll be back tomorrow, definitely" 

He visibly brightened and I smiled. I was absolutely gonna go back, no way I'd pass up having a dragon as a friend. I rubbed his snout and pressed my forehead to his as a farewell, before walking toward the cave hallway. Stopping at the opening, I turned back and waved before making my way out of the cave and back up the hill to the city.

Navigating my way to the hotel we were staying in, I rubbed at my eyes slightly. Talking the day away sure does take a lot out of you. I leaned on the support rail as I walked up the stairs, opening the door on the third flight. Walking to room 46 I knocked on the door, hearing some shuffling from the other side. The door swung open and I was greeted with the surprised face of one of my closest friends in the group, Monica Stone. She quickly grabbed my arm and crushed me in a hug, shouting, 

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, WEVE BEEN WORRIED SICK!" 

hearing the commotion, Cait Deleon came out of the bathroom in her pajamas and gasped before running over and tackling us to the ground in a group hug. I laughed softly, hugging the two of them back. After they pulled away I was dragged into the room and spun around as Monica checked for any injuries, once satisfied she sat me down and looked at me expectantly. I rubbed the back of my neck before explaining that I, for what was probably the sixth time since we started working together, wandered off again. 

Monica sighed and gave me that look that basically said "tell at least one person so we arent all freaking out" and I nodded. Monica was our travel medic, she kept us healthy and from killing ourselves accidentally. She could carry the boys across her shoulders if she had to. Cait, adorable little cait, was our navigator, although she sometimes forgets where we are going, she can get us back on track in a pinch. 

After showering and getting into comfortable night clothes, I laid in the twin sized bed and smiled, thinking about how today went. I couldnt wait to go back to that cave, and luckily, tomorrow was my free day to go look around while the others logged their research. Giggling quietly, I turned on my side and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up to my alarm, I heard Cait already shuffling around as Monica opened her eyes and grumbled. Giggling quietly I said a soft apology before almost leaping out of bed and putting my gear on. This was fairly routine, my team knew by now that if we happened to go to a new place I'd want to take personal pictures, so I'm given one day out of the trip to do so. No sense spending half of it sleeping, so early alarms.

Giving Monica and Cait a quick hug, I bolted out the room and down the three flights of stairs. Sure I was going to take the photos I wanted, but I also wanted to go stop by Anbraxas' cave. Retracing my steps to the slope we descended yesterday, I excitedly ran down, skidding as I slid past the cave path slightly. 

Grinning and with a small scrap from the slide, I bolted down the path and into the cave hall, running all the way to the chamber. Once again attempting to come to a sudden stop, I felt my feet slide backwards and I shut my eyes tight and braced myself to hit the pile of gold when I felt scales instead, and a puff of hot air.

Opening my eyes in slight surprise, I smiled widely at the sight of my new friend. I pressed my forehead to his and hugged his muzzle, giggling slightly.

"Careful, little explorer. You almost fell"

I giggled loudly with happiness, blushing slightly at the nickname.

"I wanted to see you again and got really excited, heheh." 

"Something about you smells.... off. Are you injured?"

I hummed inquisitively before giving myself a once over, noticing the now stinging scrape on my elbow. Must've been from my slide on the hillside, funny how it didnt start to hurt until I saw it.

"I dont want you losing a limb because of an infection, little explorer" 

He chuckled softly, sounding like the distant rumbles of thunder, which is very soothing when you love rain. I situated myself back down in the spot we had sat before, Anbraxas setting his head in my lap immediately as I scratched and rubbed his scales. It was a wonder that he trusted so easy, you'd think after living for so many years he would've met some untrustworthy humans that wronged him in some way. 

But, as I learned from his stories, Anbraxas is very good at keeping out of sight. He hunts for fish and wild deer at night, rests in his cave during the day. The locals stumbled into the cave he chose by chance and they immediately bargained for protection and to be left alone. I was the first to not react with immediate fear and begging, and the first to learn his true name. Of course, hearing this made me blush and feel a strange sense of pride. 

Seeing the sun raise itself directly over the hole in the ceiling, I patted his head twice to signal that he raise up off my lap. Standing and dusting off the bottom of my shorts I smiled up at him before explaining that I had planned to hike up to one of the tallest areas near the city to take a picture of the sunset. Resting himself back upon the pile of gold, Anbraxas huffed a small bit of advice,

"Be careful, most of the peaks in this region are very steep. It is easy to fall"

"I'll be fine, dont worry!"

I was _not_ going to be fine


	4. Chapter 4

Walking back through the city, I exited out the furthest end from the hotel. It was gonna be a bit of a long trek, but itd be worth it. Going through massive plants on my uphill climb, I stumbled a few times but never fell.

As I got higher, the trees began to thin out and the air got lighter, making most of my breaths start to sting, but I continued on. Finally reaching the top of a peak, I gazed out to the area below and grinned. The city was small and a couple of the lights were starting to come on. Looking to the horizon, I lifted my camera and adjusted the aperture and ISO, guaranteeing a beautiful photo. Snapping the shot, I put my camera back in my bag then put the bag on the ground.

Watching the sun set and disappear I smiled contentedly, grabbed my bag, and began my decent down the slope, deciding to take a different route than I took up. I slid a few times while descending until the ground just, crumbled beneath me. With a small screech I was sliding rapidly down the hill, attempting to grab at anything to gain traction. 

Hitting my torso against a tree I finally stopped, and as i attempted to catch my breath from the impact I realized something wrong. Looking to my leg, I saw a sharp stick had impaled my outer thigh, making my eyes water. Pulling myself up using the tree, I attempted to limp to the next one, almost collapsing before i reached it. 

I stopped and leaned my back against the trunk, tears streaming down my face. There was no way I'd be getting back to the hotel tonight, not without help. And no one even knows I came out here except....

Except Anbraxas.

My eyes lit up with hope as I shouted his name, hoping he would hear me. I shouted until my voice cracked, the pain becoming too much for me to take. And then I heard it.

The beating of wings made me glance up, a black shape darted acrosst the sky and quickly found me within the moonlight, descending fast. Grinning with a slight grimace, I waved one of my arms so he would know for sure that it was me.

A thud and loud steps approached quickly and my vision was suddenly met with amber. Easing my face to a pained smile I greeted him softly, 

"Hey Anbraxas...."

He sighed, voice tinged with worry and concern,

"I told you to be careful, little explorer..." 

Turning, he put his head under my torso, carefully moving me to lay on his back. Resting my head against his scales, I carefully gripped where I could while he took off into the sky, taking me across the valley and toward a different cave than his own.

Landing and carrying me inside, I sat up as much as I could and looked around.

This cave was smaller, and lacked the hoard that Anbraxas' cave did. Instead, it had a myriad of holes along the walls, looking like small tunnels. A soft rumble came from his chest, and a chirp came back in reply. Glancing around confused, I watched as a blue and green dragon, barely the length of my arm, crawled out of one of the holes. 

Bounding over to us, the small dragon chirped again, to which Anbraxas looked back at me and made a head motion to the former. Nodding, the little guy jumped up onto his back and quickly scurried over to me, examining the stick in my leg. Gently taking the other end in his mouth, he looked at me and I nodded, bracing myself for the pain. He yanked it out and I screamed softly in my throat, clenching my fists.

Tossing the stick away the little dragon moved toward my leg again, licking the wound gently. I hissed quietly but watched in amazement as the wound slowly started to close up. Pulling away, he chirped up at me and moved his leg before nodding at me. 

Getting the idea, I moved my leg, my jaw dropping in surprise as I felt absolutely no pain, as if my leg was brand new. Smiling I reached out and gently pet him on the head, giggling as he purred like a housecat. 

Anbraxas chuckled softly before introducing the small creature. 

"This is Cerus, his saliva speeds up the healing process of injuries. He is very friendly, and travels by the various holes in the wall."

"Well, thank you Cerus, you're very kind hehe" 

Cerus chittered and crawled into my lap, nudging his head under my hand again.

"He enjoys praise."

I laughed loudly at that, that makes two of us. He'd be a big help on expeditions, especially since I tend to be reckless. I bet Monica would absolutely love this little guy. After a bit of thought, I decided to bring that up,

"Hey Cerus? I think I have someone youd like to meet. Her name is Monica, shes the medic for my research team"

Perking up at the word medic as if he had heard it before, Cerus nods up and down excitedly, chirping loudly. I giggled and patted his head before turning to Anbraxas, 

"Can you take us back to your cave? I'll go get Monica as soon as we get back."

He pondered it for a moment before finally nodding. Monica and I would be the only ones that know Cerus exists, the whole town already knows about Anbraxas. Walking out of the cave entrance and making sure Cerus had a tight grip on my arm and that I was secure, he took off toward his cave.


	5. Chapter 5

After we landed I quickly jumped off Anbraxas' back and waved before running as fast as I could to the hotel. I tripped a few times and almost got hit by a wagon, but I got to the room relatively okay, the only sign that something may have happened being the dirt all over me, the small scrapes and the gaping hole in the side of my jeans. Knocking on the door of the room, cait sleepily opened it and we underwent the routine of Monica checking me over for injuries and then came the inevitable question of the condition of my jeans.

"I kinda rolled down a hill? But I'm okay! A little friend helped me, and speaking of that little friend I need you to come with me Monica!"

"Its dark out, are you sure you it cant wait for tomorrow?" 

Tugging on her arm I quickly blurted, 

"You have to come right now, they're waiting for us!!" 

Signing exasperatedly she followed me out, cait collapsing on her bed asleep in the hotel room. Leading Monica all the way to the cave I called out into the hallway so they'd be ready.

"Anbraxas, I'm back and I brought Monica! Were coming in now!"

Before I could take so much as a step inside, Monica yanked me backward.

"We cant go in there! Its taboo, the village people said so!" 

"I've been in there plenty times, nothing bad has happened to me. Well, nothing life threatening."

I made my way inside, gesturing for her to follow. She stared at me in disbelief before sighing and going after me. I led her through the halls, sparkles reflecting off the gems before we got to the chamber where Anbraxas and Cerus were waiting. Smiling I ran up to the pair of them, moving my arms in a presenting way toward Monica, saying 

"Tadaaa!!" 

Cerus perked up and tilted his head, chittering as he scurried down from the hoard pile and up to Monica, rearing up on his hind legs and sniffing at her hand. Monica froze, looking back and forth from me to Anbraxas, to Cerus and back again. Before she could say anything, Cerus let out a loud chirp and shoved his head under her hand, nuzzling it happily. Pausing for a moment, Monica regained movement and carefully picked him up, cradling him in her arms.

"So this is who you wanted to show me? Dragons? Are they even real? This is where you've been running off to, isnt it?"

I nodded frantically to all of her questions, smiling gleefully from my spot next to Anbraxas upon the pile. As Monica examined Cerus a bit more, my large friend layed his head upon my lap, silently begging for some attention like monica was giving her much smaller new companion. Giggling, I brushed my hands down his scales, feeling him purr softly. 

"Why did you want me to meet them anyway?" 

My eyes lit up as I grabbed a small ornate dagger from a section of the hoard. I made a small cut on the ripped part of my jeans, making a small hissing noise at the paint. The reaction was almost instantaneous. Monica's eyes widened and she yelled as she speed walked over to me, 

"What do you think you're doing!?!?" 

As she made her way over, Cerus squirmed in her arms before getting free and jumping over to me, licking the cut as soon as Monica got close enough to look. She stared in amazement as the cut, much like the last injury I had, closed up before her eyes. She sputtered a little, looking between where the injury was and Cerus. 

"How did he- did _he_ do that??"

I nodded with a grin, 

"Yep! Cerus would be a big help on our journeys, dont you think?" 

Monica nodded thoughtfully, petting Cerus' head when he shuffled back over to her. Taking his shot, Cerus quickly latched onto her arm and crawled his way up to perch on her shoulders, nuzzling happily into her neck. Anbraxas chuckled softly at the sight, causing Monica to whip her head towards him with wide eyes,

"You can talk??"

He nodded, then moved his gaze toward Cerus before replying, 

"So can Cerus. Although I havent heard him use human language for several hundred years." 

Monica sat down next to the hoard pile, rubbing her forehead with her hand. I understood what was going through her head, this was probably a lot to take in. First we come to a new place, I disappear for a full day the second we get here, and now ik introducing her to two dragons, one of which can heal with his spit. Definitely not something you encounter everyday. Getting up, Monica took a couple breathes in and out before looking to me, 

"We should head back to the hotel and get some rest. We dont want the others freaking out if a second person started making disappearances." 

She smiled at me and I giggled softly, patting Anbraxas' head and standing up after he moved. We made our way out of the cave, me calling a farewell behind my shoulder to my large friend before realizing that Cerus hadnt left his perch upon Monica's shoulders. I shrugged, he shouldnt be too hard to hide in our hotel room, and hopefully cait would help us keep the secret. Besides, Cerus would be a big help!! Theres no harm in bringing him with us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's kinda messy or jumbled, school started recently and I've been focusing more on that but with hurricane Dorian causing trouble, school has been canceled until Friday, giving me some time to think and do some writing. I'm also kind of grasping at straws at this point? I'm trying to figure out how to introduce more characters in different ways and perhaps change perspectives a bit. I might change to caits view in the next chapter so I can introduce another character and further develop the plot. I'm hoping I can figure out where I want this to go soon, I dont really have a "big climax" in mind yet '-_-


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look on the other side of the world

Meanwhile, on the other side of the world, Sarah Aldoss' girlfriend of two years, Jordan Solis, is working her shift at the animal hospital resident to her city. To the staff there, however, she is known as Dr. Solis, resident surgeon and bio technician. 

It's been about a week since her girlfriend had left on the expedition, these trips having become commonplace in their relationship. It was hard at first, but with the amount of pets they owned and the amount of animals Jordan was surrounded with practically on the daily, it became easier to deal with. 

Her shifts usually lasted about 10 hours, from opening till closing, with the odd out of town jobs to local farms. It wasnt abnormal for animals to be dropped off at the establishment with or without notes, often times without names or any contact information. These animals were either given to safe and loving homes, or were adopted by staff. 

It just so happened to be today, that a particularly peculiar creature was dropped off. 

As Jordan got out of her car and walked up to the building to open up shop, she noticed a small terrarium on the threshold to the entrance. Frowning slightly, she quickly made her way over and inspected the cage. Usually, they got litters of kittens or puppies that people either found or couldnt take care of, they'd never gotten a terrarium before. 

Looking in close, she saw a black salamander with bright yellow spots, his little eyes staring up at her with a tilted head. She quietly squealed at the pure adorableness of the expression and carefully picked the tank up, noticing it was very light for its size. 

Walking inside she made her way to her office and set the terrarium on her desk, she carefully took the lid off the tank and pulled on a nearby glove before reaching in and gently taking the small amphibian out look at it better. The pair exchanged curious glances before the smaller one let out a small squeak and quickly scurried it's way up her arm, making Jordan let out a shocked yelp. 

Making it up to her shoulder, the slightly wet creature nestled itself right in the crock of her neck, making a content noise and looking as if it weren't going to move for anything. . . . Except maybe food. 

He practically sat there the whole day, several of her coworkers asking why she had a salamander on her shoulder. Most assumed it would be safer to keep him in the terrarium tank. 

With every person that passed asking "Dr. Solis - where'd the salamander come from?" Or "what's his name?" Jordan would reply, 

"His name is Meek and he was on the front entrance this morning. He wont go back into his tank." 

This response usually got a giggle or two from others, the news of the little amphibian quickly spreading throughout the animal hospital. And when it was time to close up, everyone elected that it should be Jordan that got to keep the little guy, even though it was obvious he wouldnt go with anyone else. 

Getting home, Jordan took the tank inside and sat it on her empty bedside table, Meek still perched on her shoulder. She raised a hand, palm up, towards him and asked him to step onto her hand, the small creature looking hesitant. 

After a bit of coaxing and reassuring that she wasnt going to up and leave the little guy, he scurried into her palm with a happy squeak, realizing that this would be his home for as long as he pleased to stay. Jordan set him in the terrarium and quickly got changed into her pajamas before crawling into bed, kissing two of her fingers and pressing it to one of the sides of the glass tank, Meek pressing his forehead to the glass.


End file.
